PutsTheAssInJurassic (Edakutah Khrichtoniian)
Edakutah Khirichtoniian - simply 'Ed' to LESSER BEINGS people who don't bother with his full name - is a pretentious, arrogant, hypocritical, and worst of all, "eccentric" raloi geneticist running a genemodding and genefixing clinic on one of the less warfare-blasted wards of Omega. Formerly one of the ambassadorial detachments to the Citadel upon raloi first contact (really just an excuse for one of the mid-level Turvess universities to get rid of his sorry ass for constantly arguing about dumb political shit, nitpicking papers, holding farfetched hypotheses about the evolution of raloi that frequently dived into arguments for eugenics, trying to sound smart, and running unethical genetic splicing services for unethical corporations), he decided not to return with the rest of the ambassadors and specialists when the Reapers struck (probably for the better, as the rest of the away team would have left his sorry ass behind, anyway), taking up arms against the various evil and poorly-explained enemies of all life in the galaxy - and a chance to be free from the limits on experimentation on his home country, and sell said experiments for cash, of course! Eventually, after lots of dead Cerberus providing him a lot of organs to sell to the black market, a few rounds of providing genemods too illegal (even for Illium), and after whatever that "Sheep Herd" person did to the Reapers, he settled on Omega, where he avoids getting shot in the face for running his mouth off by performing genework for the local crime families, gangs, and mercenary groups, trafficking corpses (usually gangsters who've tried to kill him, the unfortunate corpses that litter Omega after the newest gang war, and particularly assholish clients who happened to have fatal allergies to his choice of anesthetic) to various black market clinics. Of course, he doesn't just cater to criminals and other people you don't want near your kids - he's serviced more than a few Illium corporate executives, transhumanists trying to push the limits of their genome, deep-cover agents of various spy rings, miners who work in environments too hostile for most organic bodies, krogans still buying into the myth of quints, pop stars who want cutesy animal traits grafted onto them to appeal to their slavering fans, and fashionistas trying to set trends that aren't just simply worn. When he's not ranting about "the scum" of Omega (read: criminals) and being a massive flaming hypocrite by willingly taking money from them, he's shitposting about raloi politics, obsessing about human "dinosaurs" and their alien equivalents, and harassing information brokers. IF YA WANT MY BODY AND YA THINK I'M SEXY Genemodded to more closely resemble, depending on who you ask, what are supposedly the more reptillian ancestors of raloi, a potential evolution, a missing link between avian and reptilian species, or just someone going overboard with their genemods, Edakutah's biomodding causes him to bear a resemblance to Earth dromeosaurs than most raloian body types, with his beak "regressed" (or "evolved", just to annoy paleontologists) to become a snout, complete with teeth. However, he is still recognizably raloi in general body plan and eyes. Tacticool Bullshit Whenever the various denizens of Omega have disagreements and settle their disagreements by getting their guns, Edakutah has his own - a modified Raptor taken from an unfortunate Nemesis, painstakingly given two barrels, muzzle brakes, and wood furniture, and a Talon pistol, given an extended barrel and a compensator. Yes, he's compensating for something. Threads of Note A Younger Man's Clothes, chapter four: A beleaguered SlowAndSteady (Xuumo-kalashasi) needs the raloi's expertise. Category:Characters Category:Raloi